Monkey Business
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: This is a story I posted up 6 years ago and have decided to repost.A VegetaPan fic that is sure to raise eyebrows and get a few laughs.Vegeta cheats on Bulma with Pan and gets her pregnant.Pan runs away in shame and fear but is caught.What will happen?
1. To Tail the Truth

A/N: This was my absolute first DBZ story that I had ever posted. I made it six or so years ago and posted it under the same name but it got deleted. Recently, I receive an e-mail from a devoted reader and have decided to retype it and post it as is and was. There are only a few grammar and run-on repairs that I have made, but, other then that, the story is still the same. Please read and enjoy and don't bash me if the story sounds juvenile. After all, I did write it when I was 14.

Monkey Business

Chapter 1: To Tail the Truth

"Vegeta! I'm here! Sorry I'm late. I got detention...again." Pan called as she entered the gravity room in her gi she received from her grandfather. Her tail lightly swished behind her in unbound joy at eh battle she was going to be having with the Prince of all Saiyans. "Vegeta?" She called, taking a look around the room and finally realizing that he wasn't there. "Oh, so he can hassle me about being late?!" She huffed. "He's definitely not getting away with this one. I mean, for crying out loud, I'm only 15 minutes late.

She walked out of the gravity room into a hallway that led to the gardens. She walked down the hallway with direct intent to reach the kitchen. She knew that was one of the places that he would have to be. It was either that or his room.

He was like Goku in his eating nature. Funny, that was the only thing about the two Saiyans that was the same, that and their love for fighting. Hell, every person with Saiyan blood had a soft spot for food.

She lightly huffed as she entered the kitchen to see Bulma's mother baking cookies. "Where's Vegeta?" Pan asked sternly.

"I think he's in the gravity room." She answered with a small giggle. "Cookies?" She questioned politely, holding up a plate with about two dozen of them.

"But...he wasn't there!" Pan protested, lightly waving away the cookies.

"Really?" She asked, then set down the tray to, once again, ponder the question. After a few minutes of intense thinking for the blond woman, she hummed, lightly signaling that she was almost finished. "Then, I think he's probably with Trunks."

"Really?" Pan asked with a jolt. "Thanks!" She cheered and headed in the direction of Trunks' room, but not before snagging a cookie.

"You're welcome dear." The blond lady giggled and continued on with her cooking.

"Trunks? Is your father–?" Pan asked, then paused as she took in the sight before her.

Marron and Trunks. Trunks, on top of Marron. Trunks, on top of Marron, on a bed, with his shirt off, and his pants halfway down his hips. Pan smirked smugly and winked at Marron who was blushing wildly.

"You guys should learn to lock the door." Pan suggested. "Oh, and be sure to put your clothes in a place close by so you can get dressed quickly and plan a good escape route."

"Oh, and I suppose that you've had experience?" Marron gawked as Trunks rolled off of her and pulled his pants back up. Pan coughed lightly, silently saying that she had experience in the subject. "Oh, what ever!" Marron scoffed lightly while glaring at her best friend.

"How else would I be able to give you two such good sex tips?" Pan queried sarcastically, glaring back just as intensely.

"Internet." Trunks responded, snapping Pan and Marron out of their glare war.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Pan scoffed while waving her hand in loss. "Say, Trunks, where's your dad?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? What do I look like, his keeper?" He asked rudely, walking up to Marron and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes?" Pan responded in a matter-of-fact voice.

After a considerably long pause. "Should be in his room."

"Thanks." Pan said while winking at the two and trotting away. "Ugh! That baka is gonna pay." She grumbled to herself as she rounded another corner to reach Vegeta's room.

She barged through the door, not expecting to see what she saw. Vegeta...was asleep.

'WHAT?!' Pan thought, stomping over to the slumbering prince. 'I can't believe this! What nerve!'

He lightly tossed as if hearing Pan's mental complaint. Pan looked at him intently, really looked at him. His slumbering visage, his curled up body, his tail, which swished in sleep. TAIL?! Since when did he get his tail back?! Pan estimated that that was probably the reason as to why he wasn't in the gravity room and he was sleeping. Her own tail lightly swished in excitement.

To her knowledge, she was the only one who had a tail, but she knew that Goku got his tail back when he turned Super Saiyan Four. She knew that people with Saiyan blood were born with tails but she had never seen anyone else with a tail except for her grandfather. The sight of his tail sent giddy, excited chills down her spine. Did he even know that he got his tail back?

Suddenly, surprisingly, Vegeta's tail shot out and took hold of Pan's thigh. She lightly squeaked in dismay, rousing the Saiyan Prince. His eyes opened just as quickly as his tail took hold of her leg, and a low warning growl churned in the back of his royal throat.

"Vegeta! It's me!" Pan snapped, slapping his tail away from her lightly trembling thigh.

"Girl...?" He asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

"It's Pan! My name is Pan!" She protested.

"Ugh." He grunted, still between sleep and reality, but his recovery was swift. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ugh! I have training today with you, you baka!" Pan shouted, clenching her fists in anger and getting up in his face. "Of all people, I think you would remember."

"Training?" He grunted, lightly rubbing his brow as if he had a headache.

"Yes." Pan claimed sarcastically. "Something you did with me every day. It's when you spar with me, or, in other words, fight me, to help me get better at fighting."

"Ugh." He moaned lightly as he rose to his feet and, amazingly, fell forward.

"Vegeta?!" Pan panicked, barley catching him before he hit the floor. Even still, his weight was too much for her and put on her so quickly she had to set him down onto the floor.

"What happened?" He asked, opening his eyes just barley to see the look on Pan's face.

"You fell." Pan responded lightly, realizing that he wasn't feeling too well, and draped an arm over his body.

"Why?" He asked, his infliction barley above a whisper and his eyes straining as if to block out a bright light.

"Maybe it's because you got your tail back." She responded as her tail, subconsciously, wrapped around his thigh, the tip of it lightly tapping against his kneecap.

"My tail?" He questioned, sitting up, rather shakily, to verify what she said.

His eyes went involuntarily wide at the sight of his tail thumping against Pan's back in a friendly manner. The thumping on Pan's back suddenly vanished as Vegeta drew his tail to his hand, gently taking hold of it,

"How did you get it back, Vegeta?" Pan queried, clearly not seeing what Vegeta was so damn surprised about.

They hadn't trained for quite a while after the Bebi incident. Gohan had thought Vegeta too unpredictable to let her anywhere near the prince. It had actually been six years since then. After that happened Gohan lost all of his trust and faith in anyone. He just finally agreed to let Pan-Chan train after a long, drawn out argument with his wife, Videl. The argumentative woman had told Gohan that if another enemy like that came she would like Pan to be well trained. And, seeing as though Vegeta was the, so called, ring leader of the whole incident, she thought it best for Pan to train under him. She had been training under the prince even before that, so there dashed the thought of Goku training her. Videl had just said it would be a waist of time and patience on the Saiyan Prince.

Pan had grown into a blossoming beauty. Long black hair, usually put into a bun, like her grandmother Chi-Chi, was put into a ponytail, the usual style while she trained. Her figure had come out and, for a time, Trunks had occasionally tried to get her attention, but she had shown no interest and he gave up after too long. She was 17 now and even more than a handful then when she was 11. a beautiful, yet deadly girl with little quirks, P.M.S, and an attitude. She was actually quite like Bulma was when she was her age, except she was a Super Saiyan and she could kick major ass.

"Vegeta?" Pan hummed, shaking the prince out of his train of thought. "How did you get your tail back?" She repeated while sitting back, giving the prince his well deserved and needed space. "I mean, I know you get your tail when you're in Super Saiyan Four form, but I didn't know you could still have it while out of that form." She thought aloud. "Well, grandpa got his tail back too, but that was, like, right after he got out of that form. And when you got back to your normal self without your tail, I just assumed my grandpa getting his tail back was a fluke.

Vegeta didn't respond. He simply stared at Pan in wonder. She was starting to get the creeps with the way he was staring at her and all, so she stood up and backed away a little. He rose to his feet, barley attaining his balance, and looked down at her. His tail lightly swished out from behind himself and took hold of Pan's wrist. She gasped lightly at his touch and her tail did the same.

"Unbelievable." He said, his infliction, surprisingly, a relieved sigh. "I was wondering when I would get it back." He added and released Pan's wrist to walk around and get used to the odd feeling of having his beloved tail back.

Pan blushed lightly at the feel of Vegeta's warm, furry tail rubbing off of her wrist. No one had ever done that before. Not even her grandfather had chosen to touch her with his tail. She just assumed that Vegeta was in a state of shock and that's why he did it. She completely dismissed the thought and, as she did so, her light blush vanished, as well.

"So...I guess this means you'd like some quality time with your tail and we're not training?" Pan asked, hoping, in vain, that Vegeta wouldn't notice that she was late.

She turned around before the prince could lock his eyes with hers and tiptoed toward the door. The abrupt feel of satin fur encircling her wrist and holding her, more securely in place then Vegeta's eyes, stopped her. The hair on the back of Pan's neck stood on end and she went completely rigid at the soft yet unyielding touch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked wickedly, a small purr of excitement and anticipation churning in the back of his throat.

"Ah...home?" Pan stated shakily, not turning around to meet the prince's competitive glare.

"So far, in your training, you have had a startling advantage. That tail of yours multiplies you strength ten fold." He stated, calmly walking around the startled girl to communicate with her face to face. His tail was still wrapped around her wrist and the tip of it was attempting to worm its way into her clenched fist. "When you turn Super Saiyan your strength multiplies a hundred fold. So far, you are the only person I know who had their tail when they first turned Super Saiyan. I have also noticed that when you turn Super Saiyan you're actually in Ascended Saiyan form." He stated, putting a hand under his chin in contemplation. "So that means that if we, that is Kakarotto, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and I, had our tails when we first turned Super Saiyan we would have been in Ascended Saiyan form and...we wouldn't have had to spend all of those years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training to defeat Cell." He ended with an annoyed grunt and a toss of his head.

While the conversation had been going on, Vegeta's tail had successfully stole into Pan's grip and she just stared at him, star struck. Did he know his tail was doing this? Was he doing it intentionally? If so, why? Suddenly, she gently took hold of the thin limb and lightly, softly stroked the tip. She watched the abrupt reaction with wide eyes.

Vegeta's proud and up right form faltered. He slumped over and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The tail wrapped around Pan's wrist loosened and started to lightly twitch. He moaned a moan that instantly transmuted into a low growl, then a soft contented purr.

"Vegeta?" Pan asked in a bit of shock and instantly ceased the friendly action.

His recovery was slow. The purr went first. Then, his lashes fluttered lazily until his eyes were locked with hers. They were half lidded and galzed lightly woth pleasure. They also held a light hint of lust and need. Pan backed away and out of his reach, his tail sliding away and off of her wrist as she did so. He coughed lightly as if to knock himself into logical thinking, and then he stood up once again, noble and proud, displaying his princely heritage to a "T".

"Are you sure you don't want to just train tomorrow?" Pan asked, a worried look adorning her visage.

"Gravity room, now!" Vegeta ordered and stomped out of the room, shredding their locked eyes with a jerk of his head and the narrowing of his own.

Pan huffed lightly as she followed the prince to the gravity room. 'Jerk!' She thought as her eyes bored into his muscular back and neck.

She lightly blushed as she looked the prince over, finally, after so many years, realizing why the hell Bulma married him. He had one hell of a body. Her face flushed crimson as she took in the sight of his firm, round buttocks.

'What the hell is happening to me?!' She panicked then tore her eyes away from the erotic sight.

"Why are you all red?" He questioned as they reached the door to the room and she stood next to him, impatiently waiting to get inside, train, and completely forget the events that had just occurred.

"Hu?!" Pan asked with a jolt and gulped lightly. "Um..." She added, frantically trying to think up a good excuse. "I'm...um...really hot." She lied and averted her gaze to the opening door.

'I'll say.' Vegeta thought as he watched the girl walk into the room.

He had never realized before, but he thought Pan to be quite attractive. She was almost an exact duplicate of Bulma at that age, except she had black hair, black eyes, and knew just what moves to do to get him on the ground and pinned. He lightly shook his head, banishing the erotic thoughts and images that popped into his head out of nowhere.

'How can I be thinking like that?!' He contemplated with a slight raise oh his brow in annoyance.

He followed the girl in, silently refusing to look at her or acknowledge her until he absolutely had to.

A/N: Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Let's Kiss and Make Up

Chapter 2: Let's Kiss and Make Up

"UGH!" Pan grunted in annoyance as she got up from the gravity room floor for the umpteenth time that day.

Vegeta was giving her a real work out. He was definitely much stronger with his tail, like he said. Pan hadn't thought he would get use to fighting with it so quickly, but, nonetheless, Vegeta had his own fair share of scrapes, cuts, slashes, and gashes.

"Getting tired of me kicking your ass, Girl?" Vegeta teased from the vicinity of the roof.

"NOT NO WAY, NOT NO HOW!" Pan shouted, leaping into the air in pursuit of the lethal Saiyan Prince.

She rammed him into one of the rounded walls and proceeded to plant strong, firm punches in his gut, more than a reasonable punishment for him beating her continually. He grunted with each punishing blow, but recovered quickly. He laced his fingers together into one large fist and slammed it into the back of her head, sending her to the floor again.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Pan shouted with little, let alone any, semblance of forgiveness. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" She yelled and sent a mammoth energy wave toward the surprised prince.

He flew out of the way just in time to see the blast...diminish? It just disappeared. He landed on the floor still gawking at what he saw, or, rather, what he didn't see. He expected Pan to blow up the entire room with that attack. Boy, was he wrong. Pan came up behind him while he was still marveling at the incredible feet and tripped him with a swift low kick to his ankles. He grunted as he landed on the floor with solid thump. Pan was over him in a heartbeat, pressing his body even further into the unyielding ground.

"What's this?" Pan asked sarcastically. "Is mister 'Yes-I'm-The-Prince-Of-All-Saiyans' trembling?"

Suddenly, Pan felt Vegeta's weight shift and she was being pressed into the ground just as closely as Vegeta had been. She lightly squeaked as he brought his face mere inches away from hers and growled. They stayed like that for quite a while. Vegeta's dominating and triumphant growl disappeared as their eyes stayed locked onto one another's.

"Vegeta..." Pan sighed as her tail crept out from under her pinned back and wrapped around the prince's thigh almost unconsciously.

All the prince could do was stare at her. His gaze would often snap to her full lips then back to her eyes, silently holding an unspoken question. Pan's eyes would often do the same, but her mind continued to contemplate on what the hell was going on until she just completely lost all thought within a passionate and fiery kiss.

Vegeta was kissing her.

He slowly relaxed his hold on Pan's wrists and encircled her upper half with his arms, pressing his sweaty torso close against her soft, round breast. She barley managed to stifle a moan as the prince's tongue flicked out to delicately, wordlessly beg entrance into her warm mouth. She instantly melted, allowing the prince the pleasure of exploring her mouth. He purred jubilantly as she drew her own tongue into position to battle with his. She suddenly gasped at the feel of his tail trailing lightly down her arm, which was still at her side. The sudden gasp was enough to knock Pan back to a logical thinking plane and she immediately broke the kiss.

"Vegeta..." She grunted in dismay, finally realizing what was going on.

His eyes instantly met hers. His eyes were alight with enjoyment and pleasure, but hers _weren't_. Once the prince got a good look at her, the pleasure in his eyes disappeared. The brushing on Pan's arm ceased abruptly, the arms wrapped tightly around her upper half went lax and slid out from behind her back, and the weight of the prince lessened as he rose to his hands and knees. Pan slid out from underneath him, desperate to get some space.

"That was wrong." Vegeta claimed from his position on the ground.

"Very wrong." Pan added as Vegeta got to his feet. "Um...is training over for the day?" Pan asked, trying to veer away from the subject of what just happened.

"Yes...we'll train tomorrow, though." Vegeta claimed as he walked to the gravity room door and, politely, open it for Pan.

"Great." She claimed as she walked toward the door and looked at the prince just before she exited the room.

Suddenly, she found herself being pressed into a wall and the feel of Vegeta's tongue begging for entrance to her mouth, once again, touched her lips. She moaned as his tongue penetrated through her lips and the taste of him came back to mind. He purred lightly as she laced her fingers into his disciplined, black hair, pulling him closer and preventing him from leaving any time soon. Her tail lightly stroked his thigh as he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Daddy! I'm ready for training!" A young girls voice claimed from outside the room.

Pan and Vegeta drew apart from each other abruptly, realizing what was occurring between them, _again_. They both gasped lightly at the feel of their tails gently rubbing against each other as they backed away. Then Bra barged through the door with a bound and took in the sight before her.

"OOOHHH!" She groaned. "Is training already over?" She complained as she realized how beat the two of them were.

Both of their faces were flushed with color and they were both panting lightly, but not from the training. Their clothes were tattered and torn. At one point, Vegeta had chosen to relieve himself of his blue tank-top shirt, silently realizing that it was too damaged to serve a good purpose.

He had decided to substitute his usual blood red and denim tank-top shirts, denim pants, blackish-purple gloves, and boots for his old blue training outfit after the Bebi incident. Pan liked that. He looked much more suggestive and casual in his Bebi outfit then in his blue training suit. The Bebi outfit made more women look at him and, now that she thought of it, she didn't like the women who passed the prince by, giving him the look over and giggling like morons as he passed.

The outer part of Pan's vivid, orange gi was so damaged that it fell away from the deep blue weight vest and draped over the blue sash that was tied securely around her hips. Their pants were ripped and torn, but nowhere near as badly as their shirts.

"Ugh...no." Pan answered. "Training's not over. We were just...warming up." Pan added, concluding, in her mind, that it was safe to train with Vegeta as long as they had company.

"That's some warm up." Bra stated with a small chuckle and the looked over of Pan's tattered state.

Pan looked at Vegeta out of the corner if her eye as Bra welcomed herself in and started to do stretches. The look on his face was one of pure displeasure. He knew why Pan was staying and why she didn't tell Bra that their training was actually over. She didn't want to be alone with him after what just happened. He chose not to interrogate her though; he didn't want Bra to catch her in a lie.

"Well, I'm done warming up." Bra stated as she fell into stance. "Let's go." She insisted, looking at her father as she did so. She wanted him to fight her first.

Vegeta fell into stance as well with a smug smile as he did so. He completely dismissed the previous incident. Pan lightly huffed in realization that Vegeta loved fighting more then anything...even sex.

"Look..." Pan reluctantly interrupted as the two were just about to get started. "The warm up was enough for me, so I'm just gonna go home." She concluded, spinning on her heals and heading for the door.

"Training tomorrow at 4:00, Pan." Vegeta ordered.

He didn't even have to look at her to realize that she cringed. "Ugh...right, Vegeta." She said in a nervous tone and exited the room.

As she exited the room, she heard Bra ask when he got his tail back and her sudden squeak of dismay at Vegeta's abrupt attack. Pan chuckled to herself as she walked down the hall. She passed by Marron and Trunks in one hallway and waved good-bye to them as she rounded another corner to get out of the house.

"Hey, Pan, wait." Marron called and raced after her friend, her boyfriend trailing close behind.

Marron took hold of Pan's tail and gave it a firm tug when Pan didn't respond or turn around. "AAAHHH!!!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs and pulled her tail out of Marron's grip. "NEVER EVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Pan screeched.

"Hey, cool it." Marron begged with a small wink. "What's with the long face?" She asked, her infliction lightly tinged with worry.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you pulled my tail!" Pan shouted sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Trunks asked, his visage showing the concern that Marron's didn't.

Pan stared at the two of them for quite a while. She was thinking about weather to tell them or not, and one thing she drew up was 'don't tell Trunks'. If she told him, then he'd go and tell Bulma, which was a major no no. The other thing he could do was laugh at her and say she was lying, and those were two of the things she didn't want happening. On the other hand, there was Marron. Her best friend since she was a toddler. She was about six years older then Pan, but she couldn't keep a secret even if her life depended on it. So far, she was drawing out a big 'DON'T TELL A SOUL' and she stuck with it.

"Trunks...where's your mother?" Pan asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"What kind of an answer is that? We ask you why you look so glum and you ask me where my mom is?!" Trunks huffed, getting frustrated with the girl.

"Umm...yeah?" Pan responded matter-of-factly and caught Trunks off his guard once again.

"Should be in America." He responded as if Pan should have known.

"America?!" Pan and Marron both questioned in sync.

"Yeah." Trunks responded while putting his hands in his pockets. "She's trying to get Capsule Corp. into America. She says it'll give us big bucks." He added in his own matter-of-fact tone and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Don't you guys already have big bucks?" Marron asked sarcastically.

"Well, yeah..." Trunks stated sheepishly. "We, kind of, do." He added with a nervous laugh.

"Kind of?" Marron moaned under her breath. 'It's not fair.' She thought as her brow lightly twitched in annoyance. 'I still have to live with that perv Roshi. I'm surprised my mother hasn't killed him yet for his harassment.'

"Well, see you guys later." Pan called as she rounded the corner and exited Capsule Corp. before they could catch her.

'What am I gonna do?' Pan thought as she flew with direct intent to reach her home. 'Will Vegeta tell anyone? And, if he does, what should I do? I'd better make up a pretty damn good excuse for back up just incase he does tell. What would have happened if Bra hadn't come when she did?' She shuddered at the remembrance of Vegeta's kisses. 'Kami, that felt so damn good!'

* * *

Bra's training had ended quite a while ago, yet the prince still trained endlessly, taking out his anger and frustration on a warrior who wasn't even there. His son had walked in on him, along with his tramp girl friend, to see why Pan had left in such a hurry. He ignored his son's first on slot of questions, but, when his shrieking harridan started to threaten him and bombard him with questions, it was all he could do to give in and confess a whole lot of convincing lies. He chuckled lightly as he remembered how gullible the two brats were. Pan, on the other hand, would have never fallen for such lies; she was smarter then that. He smiled wistfully to himself as he remembered the way Pan squirmed underneath him. Kami, what he wouldn't give to take the girl and show her how much he hungered for her.

He shook his head in protest at the thought. 'What the hell am I thinking?! I have a mate and two brats! I'm tied to them! There's absolutely no possible way I could get away with something like that!' He thought as he rubbed away the sweat on his face with a white hand towel he had brought in before Pan had arrived.

That's right! What had made Vegeta so damn tired? How did he get his tail back? At first, he didn't question it. He had assumed it a blessing, a miracle, that he got it back in the first place. Although, he would never admit so aloud. He also thought that what Pan said about her grandfather's tail returning after the Saiyan transformation and it being a fluke was pretty damn logical. But...how? When?

All of this thinking was starting to make the prince get a royal headache and he dismissed the inquiry with a wave of his hand and a toss of his head. It didn't matter. Come what may, it didn't matter. Yes; what happens happens and what will be will be. He was the type of Saiyan that lived in the moment and that was just what he was going to do. Tomorrow, he would train with Pan and after that...what ever.

If she gave him the slightest hint of interest he would take that opportunity in open arms and he would take the girl if she allowed it. Even if she didn't allow it, he might take her, but he would try his best to work with her on the matter. She was the only female alive with Saiyan blood flowing through her veins, except for his daughter, and he didn't want to loose the opportunity to taste the blood of his race intermingled with the blood of his first mate's race.


	3. Please Explain

A/N: Alright guys, I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up. I've been preoccupied with writing a future book, hopefully. Cross your fingers for me. Well, without further ado, here is the next chapter of Monkey Business.

Chapter 3: Please Explain

Pan had arrived at her house in a flurry of light and a small charge of her ki, to let her loving family know that she was home. She would often do this and her family knew the usual routine. Pan would spark her ki high if she wasn't that hungry and she would spark it low if she was famished. At the time being, food was the last thing on her mind. She didn't charge her energy too high or too low, which set the family off balance as soon as she stepped foot into the large house.

"Pan, dear, are you alright?" Videl questioned, taking in her battered state with a light gasp and a shake of her head at how brutal the prince was.

"Hu?" Pan quirked and looked herself over, finally realizing the damaged state she was in. "Oh...sure...I'm fine." She assured with a weak smile.

She headed up the stairs to her room in a silent daze, not noticing that her mother still intended to talk to her. She met up with her grandmother on the way up the stairs and passed her without even giving her a second glance, let alone a greeting.

"Videl?" Chi-Chi called down the stairs as Pan got out of ear shot and into her room. "Is Pan alright?"

"I'm not sure." The young wife and mother responded, her infliction chalk full of worry. "She didn't even ask what was for dinner."

"Vegeta must have really knocked her for a loop. I swear, one of these days I'm gonna teach that pigheaded prince a lesson!" Chi-Chi claimed as she stomped the rest of the way down the stairs, her fists clenched and a deadly looking scowl on her face.

"Not before me you won't." Videl responded challengingly.

Suddenly, Goku walked into the room with a handful of rice balls in his left hand and one that had been half eaten in his right. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked, finishing off the half eaten rice ball in one chomp as he did so.

"Pan-Chan." Videl answered, not really seeing him. She was too worried about her daughter and was in somewhat of a daze herself. "I think something happened when she was training with Vegeta at Capsule Corp." She added, this time looking the childish adult Saiyan in the eyes.

"Goku, you'll spoil your dinner!" Chi-Chi nagged and ripped the rice balls away from him.

The man pouted lightly in silent loss and continued to talk to Videl. "Well what are you gonna do?" He asked, glaring at Chi-Chi out of the corner of his eye, trying to find the perfect opening so he could pounce and rescue his rice balls away from the insistent woman.

"Not 'what am _I _going to do'." Videl said devilishly. "What are _you_ going to do?" The last statement was more of an order than a question and Videl ended it with a knowing, yet evil, smirk.

Goku gulped audibly, realizing what the young woman was getting at. "Me?! Why me?!" He asked, backing up slightly as the two women joined forces and closed in on him.

"Well, because you can talk to her so much more than we can." Videl stated, the smirk on her face not appearing to vanish any time soon.

"But that's no reason to make_ me_ go talk to her!" Goku panicked, backing away even more this time to escape the women's clutches and get out of range.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi protested. "She's your granddaughter! You've spent much more time with her then we have!" She said, taking hold of one of his muscular arms before he could get any further away and giving him a meaningful shove toward the stairs.

"AAHH!!" Goku complained, his nervousness fully displayed now. "Bu Chi-Chi you're her grandmother!" He stalled. "And plus you're a woman!"

"Oh, and what do you mean by that?!" Videl butted in with a huff and helped Chi-Chi push the now trembling Saiyan up the stairs.

"Nothing!" Goku panicked. "It's just...well...I...I!" He stammered, realizing his defeat after the women had succeeded in shoving him the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Now go talk to her!" They ordered in sync and pointed insistent fingers toward the young girl's door.

Goku slumped over, silently showing the two women that he wasn't at all happy with what they were making him do. He lightly grumbled and walked to the door, tossing a quick glance over his shoulder to see if they were still there and, surly enough, they were. Their arms were folded and enraged glares were chiseled into their visages.

* * *

Pan plopped down onto her bed, recklessly ignoring the sharp pains of her scrapes and cuts that continually plagued her skin. She had forgotten how badly the Saiyan Prince had beaten her up in the past. And now the memories of the prince and her earlier training experience flashed through her mind. The sight of the prince's body twisting, twirling, and dancing a lethal dance came to mind and how close she had been to him when she had pinned him to the ground. 

She lightly shuddered at the remembrance of the kiss...of the kisses. Kami, she had never tasted anything so...so...so sweet. He tasted like strawberries lightly sprinkled with sugar. Umm...she loved strawberries.

She groaned a soft sob into her pillow and kicked her shoes off with her face still buried deep within the softness of the feathered cushion. Kami, what was she gonna do? There was absolutely no denying that she was in love with the man. His body, his scent, the feel of him, his attitude, his 'charming' personality...she loved it all, but...he had a wife and two children. He was practically branded by them.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" She shouted sorrowfully, the pillow muffling the complaint greatly. 'What the hell am I supposed to do?!' She thought as she barley noticed the argument over her depressed state occurring down stairs.

She sat up on the bed and attempted to look like she was perfectly fine and preoccupied with something else; the latter was much easier. She simply picked up a controller and turned on the TV in her room to a random channel.

She knew what was coming. A long drawn out lecture with her...grandfather?! The last person she expected to barge through her door was her grandfather, but, surely enough, it was him. Good old grandpa Goku.

He entered reluctantly at first, then without hesitation and a small yelp as Chi-Chi slapped him on the butt. "Grandpa?!" Pan said, clearly surprised by the man's 'dramatic' entrance.

He laughed sheepishly and walked in the rest of the way as the two women outside slammed the door shut, preventing the Saiyan from escaping any time soon. "Hey Pan." He greeted and sat down on the corner of her bed.

"Hey." She said gloomily, instantly dropping the happy act as the man entered the room.

There was no since in lying to the childish man. Hell, she couldn't lie to him! His innocent features gave her every reason in the world to trust him with every scrap of information she held locked away in her teenage mind.

"What's up?" He asked, taking the controller out of her grasp and turning off the TV so they had no distractions.

"Nothing." She lied, obviously.

She really didn't want to tell _him_ about this. It was too...soap opera like. Besides, if Goku knew that she had a thing for Vegeta he'd probably fall over laughing. She didn't want that happening.

"Come on Pan." He insisted. "You know you can talk to me about anything." He stated, a comforting smile easing over his countenance as he arrested the girl's shaky gaze.

"It was easier to talk to you when you were a kid." She commented, her gaze straying away from his. "Besides...I'm not sure I can tell you about..._this_." She answered, her face flushing crimson with emotion, but she didn't know if she was mad, sad, happy, or what.

"Well...try me." He said, his smile turning to an insistent one.

"Well..." Pan started, trailing off slightly as she thought about what way she should tell him. 'First, second, or third person point of view.' She contemplated, taking in the sight of the large insistent Saiyan before her. She gulped audibly, then: 'Second person,' She concluded mentally, without hesitation. "You see...I have this...friend...Jamie, and there's this guy she really likes that has a...girlfriend." She explained, then paused as she thought up how to form the rest of the events.

Goku nodded lightly and hummed showing that he was listening and deeply concerned with the situation, or, at least, he look concerned. "Yeah...go on." He insisted.

"Well...this boy she really liked, let's say his name is Chris, kissed her, Jamie that is, and she...well...she...liked it." The last few word were barley above a whisper but the Saiyan heard and continued to listen unflinchingly.

"Yeah...go on." The man insisted again, sounding much like an intent little kid hearing some really good gossip for the first time.

"Well...after that...they kissed again and Chris showed every sign saying that he was in love with her, but, like I said, he had a girlfriend and Jamie liked him a lot. What...should I...I mean...what should Jamie do? Should she continue to see him or should she avoid him or what?" Pan finished, wholly intending Goku to give her a reasonable explanation and choices.

"Well..." Goku started, tilting his head up to the ceiling in silent thought. It took the Saiyan quite a while to think up a good and logical explanation but Pan waited patiently, not saying a word. "Would it hurt his girlfriend?" He countered, trying to get as much info as he could to sum up the problem.

"I...guess it would." Pan said, tilting her head down to her curled up feet in sadness. "But they'd been going out for a while." She added with what little hope she still had of being able to wholly love the Saiyan Prince.

"It doesn't matter Pan." Goku scolded lightly. "As long as they are together then it's not right for him to touch another. It's like you're betraying your loved ones." He said, cupping his hand under her chin and lifting her head so her eyes could meet squarely with his. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Uh-huh." Pan responded and her face flushed crimson with emotion again; this time she knew exactly what emotion she was feeling: sadness, loneliness, and enragement.

Vegeta had, not so subtly, lied to her! In a way, he promised all the love and happiness he could give her, but in the end it wasn't true. Nothing the Saiyan had done was true and it tore her insides and made her feel used.

'Vegeta...' She thought, wholly hungering for his passionate touch once more as she cracked and let the tears that had been leaking into her eyes spill down her cheeks like an endless waterfall of grief, pain, betrayal, and sorrow.

Goku took her crumbled form into his arms, bewaring of her scrapes, cuts, and, now appearing, bruises, and attempted to sooth away her pain any way he knew how. He rocked her back and forth, whispering words of love, faith, and happiness into her ear. And all the while Pan was wishing that Goku was something that he wasn't. She wanted him to magically turn into Vegeta and she wanted Vegeta to be the one to sooth her grief filled tears with the soft, yet unyielding touch of his strong hands.

The thought of his splendid kisses and his warm embrace reached her mind and she lightly chocked on an incoming sob. She buried her face deep into Goku's chest, desperately trying to hide the emotions that flashed across her visage, for her pride's sake, and continued to cry ceaselessly.

'What happened to you Pan?' Goku thought as he held his only grandchild close to his chest. 'What happened to you while you were at Capsule Corp.? Was it Vegeta? Trunks? Were you talking about Trunks and Marron when you were referring to Chris and Jamie, or...maybe you were talking about yourself and Trunks?' All of these questions crowded into Goku's head, yet he made no attempt to speak any of them, at least, not at the time being.

His only grandchild sobbing in his arms was even more painful then any battle he had ever fought and all he wanted to do was reassure her that things would be alright and would turn out for the best. He was doing just that, but it didn't seem to help in the slightest. Pan's tears still streamed, uncharted, down her cheeks and she silently refused to look at him directly. Nothing he did seemed to work and now he was questioning the faith that Chi-Chi and Videl had in him to comfort the poor girl.

"Pan." He ordered lightly, pulling the girl away from him as he did so to look into her red-rimmed eyes. "It'll be okay." He reassured verbally. "Things will turn out for the best. Don't worry. Just continue on with your life the way you have."

"But...I don't think...I can." She sobbed, tearing her eyes away from Goku's once more. "I don't...think I could...go on with...my normal life...without something happening...that would...hurt someone..." She paused. "Or...myself." She finished, quite reluctantly.

"How would it hurt you?" Goku pressed, arresting her teary gaze again.

"I...I...I can't." She refused, her eyes faltering away from his again.

"Pan..."

"I SAID I CAN'T!" She shouted and in one quick movement was out of her grandfather's arms and out of his reach. "I'll be alright." She concluded softly, a look appearing on her face that showed she was sorry, and walked to her bedroom door, opening it as she reached it. "Thanks grandpa." She said graciously and motioned for him to exit the room.

He rose to his feet from the bed and walked toward the door. He stopped before he exited, looking at Pan in deep concern, then took her into his embrace in a hug, almost crushing in its love. Pan patted him on the back in thanks and reluctantly drew away. She planted a small kiss on his cheek and smiled at him thoughtfully as he reluctantly edged toward the outside of the door. He didn't feel he had done what he set out to do successfully but Pan's fake smile tricked him and made him think otherwise; he then turned and walked away with a relieved sigh.

Pan shut the door behind the Saiyan and sighed in relief herself. She was silently grateful to be rid of the man. She didn't like the way he looked at her; it made her want to confess everything, which was exactly the last thing she wanted to do at the time. She sighed to herself once more before setting off to take a relaxing bath and bandage some of her still bleeding wounds.

A/N: You know, looking back on my writing like I'm doing now and writing what I have recently written, there seem to be so many differences. Of course, I wrote this story when I was fourteen, but the writing seems so foreign to me right now. I guess I feel like I'm writing someone else's story or something. I know that my imagination was running wild back then. I had so many good ideas for stories, but my grammar and spelling sucked. Now, I feel that I am a little more cultured and intellectual. I wish that I still had the amazing imagination of a fourteen-year-old along with my experience as a writer that I have now. Well, no since analyzing it now. Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. What Do You Want?

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope ya'll like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: What Do _You_ Want?

'She's late.' Vegeta thought with a grunt while folding his arms neatly in front of him and leaning against one of the rounded walls in the gravity room.

He had been waiting for the girl for two hours, but he had come extra early today, although he didn't quite know why. Actually...he did know why. He was anxious to see _her_. Pan-Chan. That name rolled through his mind and off of his tongue with such ease now. He used to acknowledge her only by her sex and not her name, but now it was all he could do to not say that name.

He longed for her. He could admit that now. Hell, he could admit it after the first sensual touch, after the first passionate kiss. He had dreamed about her non-stop last night, her face, her, touch, her taste, her fighting skill. Kami, the girl had clouded his mind the moment he woke up that morning.

What would he do with her when she arrived? Would she come? If she didn't show up should he confront her? No, he wouldn't confront her. He'd wait patiently, poised like a cat, and wait for the opportunity. He'd wait until she was alone then...

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late." Pan called as she raced through the door at top speed.

She came to an abrupt halt at the opposite side of the room from where Vegeta was. What a coincidence. She hunched over and put her hands on her knees for support as she strived to get air to her oxygen-deprived lungs. She didn't look up at Vegeta until he started forward to approach her. As soon as she heard his footsteps coming she was on full alert.

She jerked up, still desperate for air, and gave the prince a deadly warning glare. He simply smirked as her, something he rarely did; he only did it as a silent and evil taunting victory sign during battle; either that or when he was smirking at one of his own sarcastic comments or cunning tricks.

They weren't fighting...and he hadn't said a word, which gave her a really good reason to be on guard. He stopped about seven feet away from the suspicious girl and proceeded to walk around her, his eyes leisurely raking over her thin limbs and womanly curves.

"Ugh...Vegeta?" Pan panicked, showing her obvious tension. "About what happened yesterday..." She began as Vegeta continued to walk around her. "I...I won't be able to attend anymore of your training sessions if you intend to do anything more then train with me." She concluded firmly.

"Is that so?" Vegeta commented in a voice that made him seem like he was already the victor.

"Ugh...yeah?" Pan said matter-of-factly, yet rather nervously, as the prince came to an abrupt halt before her. 'Vegeta...' She thought in absolute longing as she took in the sight of him.

He was in his usual outfit for training. A deep blue tank top shirt and spandex pants, but, for some reason, today he looked different. Maybe it was his tail, or the smug suggestive look that eased onto his features the moment she stepped foot in the room. Pan didn't know but she was starting to enjoy the sight of him.

Her eyes skimmed over his lithe body with slow precision. Every glorious inch of the man was sculpted to perfection. He had trained his whole life to get the body he had and Pan _just_ noticed it. She always thought him to be a stubborn muscle head, but he was anything but that. He was a prince of a dead race. The fact almost made you feel sorry for him, but the way he held himself, so noble and proud, made you do otherwise. It made you respect him, almost admire him.

Her eyes dropped to half-mast and her mouth instantly went dry. Oh Kami, she wanted him so damn badly, she could almost taste his warm flesh... She closed her eyes, causing the prince to temporarily disappear. Anything to gain back control over her fleeting thoughts. 'Vegeta...' She thought, her mentality refusing to return to the mortal world without a good fight.

* * *

Oh Kami, he could barley keep himself under control. 'Be patient...' He ordered to his raging hormones. 'She'll crack. And when she does...' The thought trailed off. He didn't want to think like that for fear of losing all of his self-control.

He continued to look at her with the smug look that was affixed to his visage. He couldn't seem to make it disappear, not that he wanted to. It was actually the sexiest thing he could think of doing to get the girl to give in without making her run for cover.

He watched as the girl closed her eyes and subconsciously shudder. She was thinking about him, no doubt. The smirk on his face deepened as he watched the girl suck in a few lungfuls of air and let them out rather shakily. Oh yeah, he was winning. No woman could resist the almighty prince Vegeta!

But...

What sign should he look for? _The one that shows up first!_ His beclouded mind ordered. 'No...' Vegeta stated mentally, not able to ignore the idea as best as he wanted.

Kami, the girl had too strong a hold on him! He didn't even act this anxious with Bulma. He watched as she opened her eyes again after a long and agonizing conversation with her thoughts, feelings, and emotions.

* * *

'Okay.' She concluded to herself with another shaky sigh and gave in... She looked Vegeta in the eyes and a small, barley visible, smile quirked the corner of her lips.

She was tired of fighting. If she didn't give in now then she would give in later. It was the sooner or later bit and she decided to go with the easiest one. Not at all like her. Her whole family had a thong over doing the best thing, but she couldn't hold on. The prince was pulling her in with all the Super Saiyan strength he possessed and she knew she would never last.

The prince was the most seductive bastard she knew and he was doing all within his power to get her to love him. She couldn't resist. His musky male scent was all around her, weaving in and out of her nostrils and casting a spicy spell over her senses. The sight of him made her want to just slump against a wall and let the Saiyan have his evil way with her.

'Kami, please just let things work out.' She begged. _It doesn't matter Pan._ 'Hu?' She was hearing her grandfather's voice._ As long as they are together it's not right for him to touch another. It's like your betraying a loved one._ 'Grandpa...' She thought, once again thinking deeply about the decision she was making. She took in the sight of the suggestive prince, who was now waving his new tail in invitation, and concluded: 'I'm sorry...' She thought as she dropped all barriers. 'Grandpa.'

The prince took the steps forward that he needed to close the seven-foot gap between them. He looked deep into Pan's starless midnight eyes and wrapped a strong unyielding arm around her. She lightly gasped at the contact giving the prince the perfect opportunity to assault her mouth. She groaned as the prince's lips slid warmly against hers and took hold of his dark ebony hair, pulling him even closer as his other arm wrapped around her and tightened even more in an embrace of supreme Saiyan possessiveness.

'Oh Kami...'

She had missed this. Even though the last time it occurred was the other day it had felt like an eternity to Pan. She groaned again as his solid body came into contact with hers. Kami, every one of her luscious curves fit to him snugly. They were a perfect match. There was absolutely no doubt that they would last.

The girl was the most splendid thing he had ever felt. She tasted absolutely divine and her wondrous scent and temptress squirms spurred him on zealously. He lightly kneaded her back with his strong fingers as his tongue continued to devour her sweet mouth. He circled his fingers over her shoulders, shoulder blades, spine, lower...lower...lower, until they reached the tail that proudly signified that she was part Saiyan.

The girl instantly broke the kiss and flung her head back, completely enthralled in the feel of pure primeval ecstasy. The prince delighted in the sharp cry that tore out of her throat and the rocking of her hips against his swelling member.

Stars seemed to explode behind her eyes at the contact. She had never felt anything like _this_, especially from someone touching her tail. When someone touched her tail all she felt was a sharp, unbearable pain, but _this_... This was sensual, sweet. The warm, torturous throbbing never seemed to end. And her reaction... Her hips mutely refused to stop their pleasing movement against Vegeta's hardening groin.

He looked down at her pleased expression. Her lashes delicately a flutter, her cheeks flushed with color, her lips parted slightly and moaning and groaning, every so now and then, the most splendid moans of heightened bliss. He had no doubt in his mind that he was pleasing the girl. One thing he knew was he was going to need to do a lot more of it after he was inside her.

His eyes dropped to the throat that was so graciously bared for him and he took it without a qualm or complaint. He swirled his tongue over the slightly muscled flesh, enjoying the way her fingers eased out of his hair and dug, almost painfully, into his wide back. He raised his hands up from their sweet, caressing position on her tail and up under her double shirts. His fingers wondered over her heated flesh until they found the clasp of her bra and undid it with great ease. He released her neck only for a moment to take off the shirts, rip off her bra and let the clothing fall absently to the floor.

She took in the sight of him before her. His eyes half lidded and alight with pleasure. She looked on as his eyes leisurely grazed over her body then shot up to meet hers again, a new light kindling behind their inky depths, yet he never moved. Pan took this obvious opportunity to relieve him of his shirt. She stepped closer into his embrace and gently kissed him. The kiss was an exploratory and lazy one but it kept the prince at bay, even as her hands slid down his chest, forging a path between the two of them, then lifted to take the flimsy piece of cloth off of his broad, muscled chest.

The instant the shirt was off he charged her, pushing her up against the closest wall, eliciting a small gasp from the beautiful creature. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, quietly refusing to let go. He groaned a deep guttural groan as her shoe clad feet delicately took hold of his tail and her heels lightly rubbed over it.

"Oh Kami..." He gasped and rubbed his straining arousal against her womanhood, making her gasp again.

"Vegeta..." She groaned into his ear as his head fell to her neck and nuzzled it fiercely.

He lifted his head and looked at her only a moment, then took her lips in another blistering kiss. He groaned deeply, relishing her ambrosial warmth as he lightly teased the roof of her mouth with his tongue. She met the prince stroke for stroke and buried her fingers into his dark hair once more. After a long while Vegeta broke the kiss for the sake of air and met Pan's fiery gaze. She sighed his name and slid her legs back down to the floor to support her weight.

He looked at her in wide eyed wonder as her hands eased out of his luxurious hair, slid down his handsome face, neck, and chest where, at the time, her nails chose to dig in and slid down the rest of the way to the waste band of his spandex pants. She lightly grazed her fingertips around the rim to where they met at the base of his spine. Her fingers lowered to trace a small orbit around his tail, then lower to knead his firm round buttocks and pull his hips, hard, against hers.

He groaned uncontrollably and put a hand on either side of her head, on the wall, to support his now trembling legs. He rocked his hips against hers with unbound relish to comply with Pan's on slot of emotion.

He finally attained his strength and dragged his hands down the wall where they stopped at her waist and, there, chose to linger. She then started to rock her hips against his synchronistical and wrapped her tail around his upper arm, slightly insisting him to touch it. He did so, but not after tearing the waste band, of hers, at the back and flinging it to the ground, somewhere in the vicinity of their shirts. Pan's pants, then, dropped to her ankles without the support of the waste band and she kicked them off along with her boots as Vegeta's fingers weaved around her tail and gently began to stroke it. He then took one of the straps of Pan's panties with his free hand and gave the flimsy piece of cloth a firm tug, sufficiently tearing it away from Pan's hips.

Pan arched her back against the wall with an almost animalistic moan as her tail sailed with untold ease through Vegeta's weaving fingers. Kami, that felt so damn good! She finally got used to the sweet throbbing sensation and as she did so her back slid to its normal position, where it chose to stick to the wall due to the light sheen of sweat that blanketed her flesh. She looped her arms under Vegeta's while his fingers still continued to torment her tail. She brought her hands down to his own tail and circled it again before her hands chose to delve underneath the fabric of his spandex and insistently pulled them downward. He complied willingly, pulling back away from her, for just a moment, to rid himself of the stretchy fabric and the rest of the attire underneath.

Then he was standing before her, completely unclad. Pan took in the sight with a shudder of anticipation and then felt herself, once again, being pressed deliciously into the wall.

She screamed lightly at the feel of immeasurable heat coursing through her veins at Vegeta's slightest touch. Kami, he felt so damn good! She could scarcely hold on. Every little touch, every little stroke of his tormenting caress passed.

She wanted him _now_, she wanted him deep inside her, she wanted him caressing her inner walls and taking her soaring over the glorious brink of reality. She told him so with the almost inaudible call of his name against his lips after another torturous and passionate kiss.

He pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "What do you want?" He tormented.

"Vegeta..." Pan begged, not wanting to admit defeat verbally.

"What do you want?" He pressed sternly. Pan responded by mumbling her defeat and Vegeta pressed her to louder.

"Kami Vegeta!" She exclaimed with heart felt longing. "I want you! I've wanted you ever since you got your damn tail back! I have wanted you since the first caress of that stupid tail of yours!" She confessed throwing her head back against the wall in loss.

Then, for Vegeta, there was only heat. For Pan there was nothing but pain as Vegeta's thick length thrust swiftly into her warmth and Vegeta muffled her scream with another kiss. He pulled away to allow Pan to take in huge gulps of air and get use to the feeling of him inside her.

After a long while Vegeta could no longer wait for the inexperienced girl and started to move within her, slowly, at first, quietly relishing the feel of her tight caress around his erection. His face, once again, fell to her neck where it chose to lap at her sweat gleaming flesh.

Pan had never felt such a thing. Her body was on fire and grew hotter with each stroke. Her eyes rolled into the back if her head as it chose to loll against the wall. Kami, he was brushing up against her sweet spot with every thunderous thrust! She lightly screamed as she felt the pleasure grow and sore out to all corners of her being. The initial pain was well worth this marvelous feeling. She once again lifted her legs and wrapped them tightly around the prince's hips, the heels of her feet resting on the base of his tail. She pulled him further and further into herself, for with each thrust she tightened the hold she had around his hips even more.

Kami, she felt so good! Vegeta suppressed a groan as he continued to pound himself into her tight passage. Not even Bulma felt this good, this hot! No one could ever feel the hot! His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hips started to lightly twitch with the marvelous sensations the girl was setting off within him.

"Oh Kami..." He moaned as his lips sought hers for another enthusiastic and almost loving kiss.

She was so hot, the heat made it feel like he was literally melting, _fusing_ with her! It made it feel like she was him and he was her, it made them both feel like they were one and were meant to be together. And as one they brushed up against the brink of reality then plummeted into a pool that sent wave upon wave of pure pleasure lurching and convulsing over their bodies.

Each of their climaxes came with a fleeting cry of the others name and as the pleasure surge to an all new pinnacle they eased to the floor of the gravity room, Vegeta on his back and Pan pulled snugly, on her side, next to him. She used his soft, padded shoulder for a pillow and fell asleep, along with the prince, in absolute satisfaction. The faint vibration and sound of his contented purr lulling her to that state.


	5. Growing Pains

Chapter 5: Growing Pains

'Vegeta...'

She had been dreaming about him last night and, Kami, it felt so real! Was it? She could still taste him in the back of her throat. Strawberries...ummm. Kami, she couldn't get enough of the man last night! That entire experience felt completely unreal.

She groaned a pitiful sob into the pillow she was lying on. Damn, the fact that that was a dream only made her want him to take her even more. Why did he have to torture her like this? She knew, somehow, he was going into her mind as night and giving her those types of dreams.

"Pan?" A voice queried from somewhere above her slumbering form.

She grunted lightly and tossed in her sleep, burying her face further into the pleasant smelling pillow in annoyance. 'Please go away.' She begged.

She was feeling way too good to be getting up at the moment, but still the errant voice persisted her to meet its annoyed visage. Pan lifted her head from the pillow and opened and closed her eyes continually, to adjust them and get used to the light that poured into the room from a nearby window. She stretched like a small kitten on the bed, shook her head, and go on all fours, the covers falling away from her clothed skin, to adjust her body to the cold temperature of the room. She then sat back on the bed, her hands between her bent and folded legs, and looked at the figure that waited impatiently for her awakening.

"Finally!" The person heaved. "Took you long enough!"

"Bra...?" Pan queried as she took in the sight of the mono Bulma. "What...what's going on?" Pan asked and shook her head when her eyes didn't adjust on the girl as well as she wanted.

"How could you do something so foolish?!" She ordered and slapped Pan upside the head.

"OW!" Pan grunted and rubbed her head as though it helped subside the pain. It didn't. 'Oh no! Was that dream real.' She thought. "What are you talking about?" Pan countered as she dropped her hand on top of her other one that was still between her legs.

"How could you train against my father without eating first?!" She yelled as though she thought Pan would already know why she was mad at her.

"Hu?!" Pan asked, almost in a state of shock.

What the hell was going on?! She had thought for sure once the girl asked her why she acted so foolish that the night before with the prince had actually happened. Guess not.

"You know that people with Saiyan blood have to eat before a battle!" She explained, just like her shrieking mother.

"I...do?" Pan responded while raising a lofty brow in question.

"Ugh!" Bra grunted. "Yes! We need the calories from the food we eat so we have the energy to train! Didn't you know that?!" She said while winking at the only other Saiyan female.

"Ugh...no." Pan responded with a classic Goku look of utter blankness. "Just what exactly happened?" Pan asked, leaning forward to show deep concern in the subject.

"Ugh." Bra sighed and sat down next to the completely oblivious Pan on the bed. "You and my father trained for a while. You just dodged his shots mostly, using up your energy with the speed, and you just...collapsed. At least...that's what he told me." She stated, giving the girl a matter-of-fact nod once she saw her bewildered expression. "When I saw you I had just come home from Goten, ugh...the library and he was carrying you to a room." She added as Pan sat back, propped up against the pillow, her eyes dashing from Bra, to the door, to the window, to everywhere, trying to make since about what she was hearing.

Okay. It was obvious that something had happened last night...but what? She couldn't tell if the story the prince told Bra really happened or not. Her body and limbs were feeling really fatigued and she didn't know if that was the result of extremely good sex or what. Oh, Kami! She didn't want to ask Vegeta if that night between them really happened or not. So haw could she tell?

She flung her legs over the bed, startling Bra slightly, and stood up. She was feeling uncommonly exhausted and as soon as she took a step forward she plummeted to the ground in a heap with a small grunt.

"Pan?!" Bra panicked and got on her feet, as well, to help up the weak girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Pan responded as Bra lifted her off the floor and set her back down onto the bed.

The truth was, Pan wasn't alright. The moment she took that step a pain shot through her mid section. It hurt so much that it made her fall to the ground and at that moment she knew true fear. He had... Oh Kami, he had! She had...she did...oh no! What was she going to do?

"I'll go get you something to eat." Bra declared, completely oblivious of the thoughts racing through Pan's head.

Pan didn't respond. She just sat there, her eyes bulging out of her head in unlimited astonishment. What was she supposed to do? If the prince was done with her she'd probably be alright, but after a night like that...she didn't know if she was done with him or not! What would she tell her family? What would she tell Vegeta's family?! Would she have to? Should she act as if nothing happened between them? Would she be able to?!

She'd find out soon enough, for the prince was walking into the room at that moment and locking the door behind himself as soon as he stepped in.

"Vegeta..." Pan sighed, immediately feeling her body's reaction to his presence.

His eyes locked onto hers at once and he strolled across the room at top speed to Pan, who was still propped up against the pillow on the bed. Then the only thing she felt was the prince's weight coming down onto her and the feel of his smooth lips gliding sensually over her sinewy neck. She gasped lightly as he settled himself between her thighs and lightly nibbled on her neck.

"Vegeta..." She groaned as she felt his hardening groin press against her womanhood.

His response to her plea was the running of his tongue under her delicate jaw line and the gentle buck of his hips. She lightly squeaked at the touch and her fingers sank with unbelievable ease into his short, spiky, ebony hair, holding him against her jaw for a few lengthy minutes. He, then, lifted his head to her ear and purred contently against it before subtly biting into the soft lobe.

Kami, she tasted so good and he wanted her! He could feel it! The night of passion they shared the other night made him very anxious for a repeat performance. If the girl could act like she loved him then she was really good at it. She made a great sacrifice to him last night, giving up her virginity.

Bulma hadn't waited and one word summed up the entire 'accident'. Yamcha. Yes. Vegeta thought that clown being able to take Bulma first and not himself was an accident, plane and simple.

He hated the moron, in fact the only people he didn't hate were those of his family and...the girl. He still hated the unbeatable and unsurpassable Kakarotto and his family. He could barely stand his family let alone him. His utter lack of thought and stupidity made his anger for the larger Saiyan know no boundaries.

"Pan! On the rode food service, if you can open up please do so." Bra called through the door, not able to open it due to the large and heavy tray of food she held in her hands.

"One sec..." Pan called after one of the prince's scalding kisses ended.

Vegeta arose from Pan's slightly aroused body, fixed himself up and waited for her to give the OK sign to open the door. He mumbled something under his breath about his medaling daughter then unlocked and opened the door after Pan audibly nodded her head, her cheeks delicately flushed with color. Bra walked into the room with her hands holding a try full of food. She thought nothing of her father's presence in the room at the time, obviously oblivious about what happened last night and just a moment ago.

"Thank you Bra, but I should really be getting home." Pan insisted and lifted herself up from the bed and onto the floor.

She took one more step then the last time, but, never the less, she fell forward, the pain quite obvious in her grunt. Bra panicked, because she couldn't do anything to help due to the fact that she still held the tray in her hands and there, at the time, was nowhere to pit it. Instead, she ordered her father to pick Pan up and set her back down onto the bed, not truly seeing his surprised and startled expression.

The moment Pan stumbled and started to fall Vegeta lunged for her, but immediately stopped himself to keep his princely composure. Why had she fallen? He didn't hurt her last night, did he? Oh Kami, if he did he was surprisingly sorry. He complied willingly to his daughter's strictly spoken order with a small inaudible mutter at who was the adult and who wasn't. He set Pan down on the bad with a wistful smirk at how her fingers clenched to his shirt.

"She needs to get some food into her stomach." Bra ordered, seeing how comfortable Pan was around her father and shoving a bowl full of ramen into his hands, silently ordering him to feed the impatient Son girl.

"No..." Pan ordered quietly. "I need to go home." Pan stated, pushing Vegeta away with a closed fist against his muscular chest as he leaned over her, awkwardly, to feed her.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Bra ordered, just as stubbornly as Vegeta backed away and out of the girls' range, not wanting to get in the middle of a cat fight.

Pan sat up once again and flung her feet over the edge of the bed, giving Bra her most annoyed glare as she did so. "Yes..." Pan stated matter-of-factly. "I am." She concluded, lifted two fingers to her forehead and blinked away. "Instant Transmission." Pan sighed as she reappeared on her own bed. "Never leave home without it." She added with a lopsided grin and flopped back against her bed to fall asleep once more.

* * *

"How...?" Bra contemplated aloud, yet didn't finish the statement for she didn't know just quite how to.

"Instant Transmission." Vegeta grumbled as he sat on the bed that Pan once occupied, picking up the bowl of ramen he was just about to feed her, and started eating it for her. "When is your mother supposed to come home?" He queried, his mouth full of the noodles, just now realizing that she had been gone for an entire week.

"Hu?" Bra responded as she was knocked out of a daze by her father's question. "Oh...um...in about...a month." She answered matter-of-factly.

Vegeta instantly splurted out the ramen he had stuffed into his mouth. "A whole month?!" He pressed in surprise.

"Yeah..." Bra replied oblivious as to Vegeta's reaction. "How are we gonna survive without her?" She questioned while staring off into outer space.

'What do I look like, chopped liver?' Vegeta complained, but the fact about whether they would survive without Bulma or not wasn't the reason he was so damn surprised.

An entire month spent exclusively in Pan's alluring presence was what he was envisioning. Oh hell yeah! He was definitely gonna enjoy himself. He wanted the girl to satisfy the craving that had been gnawing at him for what seemed like forever, but he wasn't sure if she could, or he could, suppress it. The more he had her the better it would be and the better things would get.

He envisioned everything from the first to the last day and ...maybe even further then that. But...how would he be able to suppress the craving when Bulma had returned? He supposed he could picture Bulma as the girl; it would be an easy task seeing as though they looked so much alike, but he would have to take Pan again eventually. He'd just have to think up of something when the time came. He thought much better under pressure; that's how he became such a marvelous fighter.

"Well..." Bra thought aloud, bringing the Saiyan Prince out of his musing. "I'd better go put this food away before it spoils." She completed, her hands still absently holding the tray of food.

And with that the girl left the room and the prince behind. Vegeta got back to his feet after being in a long daze and walked out of the room to the gravity room, but not before making a quick stop at the kitchen to deposit the bowl of ramen into a sink half filled with dirty plates and glasses; he had lost his appetite for some reason.

Once he arrived at the gravity room he immediately spotted the small droplets of blood on the floor symbolizing Pan's loss of her virginity. He pointed a finger at the flecks of blood on the floor and charged it for an energy beam.

'Best not be too suspicious.' He thought and burnt the blood away with the tiny yellow beam.

_5/20 Complete on 8/26 at 12:19 a.m. eastern time._

A.N: Alright guys, I'm really sorry that that took me so damn long to write. I really just don't like to retype stuff, but if I am to become a writer I really have to get over that. Well, now that I got my gumption back and a brand-spanking new computer you all will be seeing a lot more updates and get them a lot sooner, or at least I hope so. Well, hope ya'll enjoyed the goods. Please review!


End file.
